Homies y la reina demonio
by takedigi
Summary: Si hay unos personajes que han sufrido un gran trauma durante lo ocurrido en Totto Land desde la llegada de la banda de Sombrero de Paja, esos son los Homies. Ahora que se han ido del reino, ¿volverán a recuperar la paz? La respuesta, en este divertido one-shot. ALERTA SPOILERS MANGA: Tras finalizar la saga de Whole Cake Island, y en principio, antes de la saga de Wano.


**Hola a todos. Estos últimos días he sentido la inspiración, y ahora estoy publicando mi segundo one-shot (el primero, de otra serie^^') tras un tiempo sin publicar nada. Espero que disfrutéis de este divertido one-shot.**

 **UNA VEZ MÁS, AVISO (ESPECIALMENTE A LOS QUE SOLO SIGUEN EL ANIME) DE QUE ESTE ONE-SHOT OCURRE DESPUÉS DE LA SAGA DE WHOLE CAKE ISLAND.**

 **One Piece no me pertenece. Pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

En _Totto Land_ , todavía estaban las cicatrices de lo ocurrido desde que llegó al reino, la banda de Sombrero de Paja. Además de las islas que habían sufrido a causa del último ataque de hambre por Big Mom, _Whole Cake Island_ aún se recuperaba por todo lo sucedido en la isla. Pero por alguna extraña razón, había cantos de alegría por toda la isla.

Quienes cantaban eran árboles, flores, dulces, la mayoría del _Bosque de la Tentación_ , que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, a pesar de los últimos ataques recibidos por Big Mom, y de haber perdido al amo del bosque, King Baum. Entonces, ¿por qué cantaban los Homies, quienes habían sufrido mucho? La respuesta era simple.

- _Se fue~_ \- cantó un Homie con forma de dulce, rebotando de alegría.

- _Por fin se fue~_ \- continuó el canto un árbol, con la mayor sonrisa que podía hacer.

- _Somos libres al fin~_ \- siguió un coro de flores, llorando de la felicidad.

- _¿Por qué cantamos feliz~?_ \- cantó un grupo de Homies de diferentes tipos.

Todos los Homies cogieron aire, para cantar las emociones que sentían, para que fueran escuchados si era posible, en toda Totto Land.

- _¡Al fin, la bruja se fue~!_ \- cantaron todos felices, llorando a mares de la emoción- _¡De ella nos hemos librado al fin~!_ -

- _¿Bruja_ _? ¡No_ _!_ \- dijeron el grupo de pasteles Homies.

- _¿Monstruo? ¡Peor_ _!_ \- siguieron el canto el grupo de arboles Homies.

- _Ella era_ _… Ella era_ _…_ \- cantaron los Homies aterrados al recordar el rostro de sus peores pesadillas- _¡La reina demonio_ _! ¡Y al fin se fue~!_ \- afirmaron los Homies felices.

Los Homies seguían cantando sin parar, al sentir que eran libres de la mayor amenaza que habían tenido.

¿El general Cracker? No. ¿La Yonkou Big Mom? Ni mucho menos. Los Homies cantaban porque al fin se había marchado la reina demonio, _Nami_.

Los Homies que no cantaban, no podían dejar de llorar, recordando el diabólico rostro de la mujer que los convirtió en esclavos suyos, indefensos y sin poder esperar a que llegase el mañana para ellos. Pero al fin eran libres.

- _Al fin, al fin, la reina demonio se fue~_ -

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar del Nuevo Mundo, en el mar._**

-Oye, Nami. ¿Por qué has invocado a la nube?- preguntó Luffy, quien desde la cabeza del Sunny, miraba hacia atrás, intrigado- ¿Se acerca una tormenta o algo?-

-No. Es que he recordado una cosa que debo saber- respondió Nami, sintiendo una ira que normalmente le provocaban sus nakamas, cuando hacían tonterías- Zeus~- dijo Nami con la voz más dulce posible, dando escalofríos a Luffy.

-¿Sí?- dijo Zeus, la nube que ahora servía a Nami, echando baba de su boca, por las nubes que había comido dentro del Clima Tact.

-Como eres un Homie creado directamente por el alma de Big Mom, ¿eso significa que tienes poder absoluto en todos los demás Homies?- preguntó Nami con una _inocente_ sonrisa.

-Mmm. Bueno…- empezó a hablar Zeus, no acostumbrado a que le pidieran conocimiento, o su opinión- Si estuviera yo en un terreno lleno de Homies, y no estuvieran allí, al mismo tiempo, Prometheus, Napoleón, y mucho menos Mama, entonces sí. Si tendría poder absoluto sobre ellos- respondió la nube, inconsciente de la valiosa información que reveló.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Nami, completamente emocionada.

-SÍ. Sí- respondió Zeus, feliz de que alguien le hubiera escuchado de verdad- ¿Podrías darme más de esas deliciosas nubes? Pensar mucho me abre el apetito-

-Por supuesto~- respondió Nami, alegre- Entra en el Clima Tact. Te has ganado una nube especial-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Allá voy!- comentó Zeus con corazones en los ojos, deseando comer aquella nube que le ha prometido la navegante, y sin dudarlo, volvió a meterse en el Clima Tact.

-Jeje- sonrió Nami contenta por la información obtenida, hasta que notó a Luffy a un centímetro de su cara- ¡KYAAAAA!-

De golpe se escuchó una gran bofetada en el Sunny.

-¡¿NO HAS ODIO HABLAR SOBRE EL ESPACIO PERSONAL?!- gritó Nami, enfadada, a su capitán, quien estaba tirado, con una gran marca en la cara, siendo causado por la bofetada dada por Nami.

-P-Pero N-Nami- susurró Luffy, afectado por el poderoso ataque de la navegante- M-Me extrañó que fueras t-tan generosa con la nube, por solo responderte a una pregunta-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Yo soy muy generosa!- gritó Nami aún más enfadada.

La joven ignoraba las miradas desde el otro lado del Sunny, quienes tenían otra opinión de la navegante. Lo cual, era lo mejor para ellos, al no correr ningún peligro.

-Pero no lo entiendo- comentó Luffy, ya recuperado- ¿Qué importante es lo que querías saber?-

-Jejeje- empezó a reírse la navegante, hasta mostrar una sonrisa demoníaca, poniendo en alerta a todos los tripulantes del barco- Ahora sé que si Big Mom saliera de Totto Land por cualquier motivo, y volviésemos cuando pasase eso, gran parte de su poder militar estaría a **nuestra** merced- afirmó Nami, liberando un aura terrorífica, al recordar a ciertos seres que le dieron muchos problemas, pero que eran buenos sirvientes.

" _¡Ella ha querido decir, a_ _ **su**_ _merced_ _!_ " pensaron Luffy y sus compañeros, ante el comentario de Nami. De pronto, no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por quien fuera el objetivo de la navegante.

* * *

 ** _Totto Land_**

-¡GYAAAAAAAA!-

¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-

En cada isla del reino de Big Mom, los habitantes se sorprendieron al escuchar los gritos de todos los Homies. Veían cómo cada Homie, desde un simple pastel, hasta los Soldados Ajedrez, se agitaban desesperados, como si sintieran a su peor pesadilla cerca.

Ignorante de ese suceso, Big Mom seguía comiendo dulces, sin ni siquiera notar que Prometheus y Napoleón, aunque no estaban tan asustados como los demás Homies, sí sudaban por un extraño escalofrío que acababan de sentir.

Había ocurrido una distorsión en el poder sobre todos los Homies. Esa distorsión era la reina demonio, Nami.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os habéis reído? Llevaba tiempo con la idea de los Homies celebrando que Nami se había ido de Whole Cake Island, y tras terminar la saga, ya sabía cómo quería que fuera este one-shot. Ha sido estas semanas, en las que he recuperado un poco la inspiración y las ganas de escribir, que he podido terminar este one-shot que tanto deseaba publicar. Espero con ganas vuestros comentarios^^**

 **Nota: De nuevo, quiero agradecer a TheZoe611, Zoe-chan, por ser mi beta reader en un nuevo fic, y haberme ayudado en la corrección de gramática^^.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
